Sign the Dotted Line
by grizwold
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian have adopted two little boys and the first day is a little rough.


It was funny how the largest decisions in their lives always resulted in signing their names on a dotted line.

It had been five years since they'd signed the dotted line for the first time. Following that came their vows where they made their verbal. That's all it took so that in the eyes of the law, God, and country they were bound to one another until death do them part. Kurt wasn't sure if it was actually supposed to go as smoothly as it had, everything seemed too simple. He was happy though and he supposed that was all that really mattered. The next signing came a year later when they'd finally decided they were financially stable enough to own their own home. Sebastian had found them the most beautiful town home near central park. Sure, it needed some tender, love, and care and maybe there was no circulating air yet but it was theirs. It was much quieter than the one they shared in Chelsea, not to mention safer and much more family friendly. An additional year and completely renovated town home later is what brought them to signature number three: Timothy and Jonathan.

"Just sign the dotted line," the woman told them, pointing with her perfectly manicured pinky exactly where the dotted line was. Kurt and Sebastian had signed the adoption papers at exactly 9:02 am. Their breaths were held and their clammy fingers were laced together so that their sweaty palms were flush together. They didn't care if it was uncomfortable or the fact their hearts needed oxygen to remain pumping. As soon as the two little boys were brought to them, no more than a year old but as precious and perfect as could be, their hearts swelled and opened to them. Sebastian clearly remembered the look on Kurt's face, which was the most important moment for him at that time. Watching the other man's eyes darken, his lips part, and his cheeks and nose turn that shade of red it did when he was about to become emotional wasn't lost on Sebastian. He himself wasn't one to get extremely emotional. He didn't cry and he didn't wear his heart on his sleeve easily. But the sight of the tears welling in his husband's eyes was all it took for his own to trigger and fog his vision.

"Hello, little ones," Sebastian heard Kurt speak first, his voice thick and raspy as the dark haired boys looked at them. The two men were strangers to them. They had no history together and knew nothing about one another. One of them, Timothy, quickly turned his face away and pressed it into the woman holding him's shoulder and while if they were older that may have been considered rude, Sebastian and Kurt couldn't help but chuckle.

Once the men had the boys home they made them a memorable meal of dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets and macaroni and cheese, giving them both popsicles for dessert and beginning their routine of brushing their teeth, bathing them, and putting them to bed.

Kurt leaned his hips into the counter as he did the dishes, ignoring the fact there was a perfectly good dishwasher right next to him. He tended to do things the old fashion way when he needed time to think. Sebastian adored that about him and it was one of the few habits he quickly picked up on when they'd first started living together. Leaning against the threshold of the door, he smiled a little before approaching the other from behind, curling his arms around Kurt's thin body. Feeling him lean back against him and take a deep breath was comforting. That told Sebastian he wasn't upset. Body language was something they both had a challenge becoming fluent in but seemed to have mastered these days.

"You okay?" Sebastian asked anyway before pressing a few innocent kisses to Kurt's neck. "You're letting your fingers become pruney," he smiled and teased, nuzzling against the warm skin that he could identify with his eyes closed.

"I'm okay," Kurt responded, taking a shaky breath. "Today was just… Well, it was just a little overwhelming," he explained and put the dishcloth down before closing his eyes and tilting his head toward Sebastian's.

Sebastian knew better than to leave it at that. Kurt was a magical creature. He could say the simplest words but they'd be dripping with something so much more. That was a lesson that he didn't learn quite as quickly as he wished he had when they first started dating. It would have bypassed so many of their petty arguments.

"Then what's wrong?" Sebastian cooed, squeezing Kurt comfortingly as he waited for his other half to find the right words. When he felt him take a deep breath, filling his lungs with the air they'd been deprived that morning, he knew Kurt had found the words he wanted to use.

"You were so perfect with them, Bastian. You were… you were just… And I can already tell they're going to love you. They're probably already starting," Kurt laughed lightly. Despite the endearing words, Sebastian knew there was more behind it. "But I couldn't get them to laugh they way you did. I couldn't get Timothy to stop crying. You had to come in and take him and he almost instantly relaxed and settled down," Kurt swallowed thickly, not wanting to let his easily triggered emotions get the best of him. "What if they don't like me?" and there it was. What had been eating at Kurt since half way through the day when they'd brought the twins home.

"Kurt, no, don't think that way," Sebastian insisted quickly. "But it's true," Kurt interjected almost right after Sebastian spoke. "They're so small and young, they don't know how to be anything but honest. What if they don't get used to me and… and…"

Sebastian shook his head, shifting so he could turn Kurt to face him. Kurt, of course, directed his glossy eyes elsewhere, tears riddling his cheeks. He hated getting like this. Ever since he'd graduated from high school he'd made himself promise that this wasn't acceptable. He had to work on his fits of tears and emotional breakdowns. But could this be an exception to the rule? Could this time be over looked?

When Sebastian told him to look at him, he didn't. It wasn't until the other man moved his chin himself and forced Kurt's watery eyes on him. "Kurt," he spoke softly, that smile that made him melt into a stupid puddle on his lips. "They're just scared, that's all," Sebastian spoke sweetly. "They're going to love you. They're going to cherish you and they're going to get used to you, too," he promised, bringing both hands up to hold either side of Kurt's face as Kurt nodded. "They're our sons, baby," Sebastian said, the wide smile and flush of Kurt's cheeks came from the beautiful fact that that was true.

Leaning forward, Sebastian let their lips press together, lingering for a moment before pulling back. "And I love you," he added quickly. "Don't forget that part," Sebastian promised.

Their moment was cut short, however. When they knew they were going to be expecting the boys, Kurt had gone and bought everything they knew they were going to need and maybe a lot more than necessary. He had a baby monitor for every single room, including a few of the closets. The one on the kitchen counter was what caught their attention. "One of them is crying," Kurt stated the obvious, his heart beating a little faster as he felt that paternal instinct already. He looked at Sebastian, giving him silent permission to go if he wanted but was surprised when the other was shaking his head. "Go on," Sebastian smiled.

Kurt didn't hesitate. He pressed another quick kiss to Sebastian's lips before slipping past him and up the flight of stairs. Once he'd quietly moved into the room the boys both shared, he could see Timothy standing and leaning against the gate of his crib. His dark hair was pressed against his damp forehead and his cheeks were the color of rubies as he cried. He was surprised Jonathan didn't stir at all. Kurt paused for a moment, letting Timothy register who was in the room and waiting for a repeat of earlier that day when he'd tried to pick him up and all the baby did was shriek louder, making it quite clear he wanted nothing to do with him.

This time was different. Kurt felt his heart swell similarly to how it did when he first saw the boys as Timothy reached his arms out and open and closed his hands in a grabby motion. He wanted him. He wanted to be held and he wanted to be close and he wanted it to be Kurt. At least that's how Kurt saw it.

Moving forward quickly, he scooped the baby up and held him to his chest, Timothy's head on his shoulder. Almost instantly the crying settled to quiet whimpers and blubbering as Timothy's tears soaked the shoulder of his shirt. His body was warm from the exertion of crying and his heart was beating incredibly fast. "It's okay, baby," Kurt cooed, bouncing Timothy ever so gently against him as he moved to the window and stood so they could both look out it. "You're okay, baby. I'm here… daddy's here," he whispered the last words, his own eyes welling with tears again. Quietly Kurt sang a soft song, wanting the baby to relax and once his blubbering turned into soft hiccups and his body was no longer tensed, he knew the little one had fallen back asleep.

Kurt held him a little longer, rocking him and rubbing his back before finally laying him back in his crib. Brushing the dark strands from his forehead and kissing him goodnight, he shifted to Jonathan's crib and gave him a kiss as well. Content that his sons were comfortable and fast asleep, Kurt turned to leave but jumped some at the sight of Sebastian leaning against the doorframe. "How long have you been there?" he asked with a whisper, hand over his heart as he approached him. "Long enough," Sebastian smiled, reaching for Kurt's hand and lacing their fingers, squeezing it lovingly in an almost 'I told you so' way.

"Let's go to bed," Sebastian yawned, cracking the door to the boys' room. "It's been a long day and this is only the beginning," Kurt nodded when Sebastian spoke, leading the way to their bedroom.


End file.
